Don't Stop Believing
by TheVocaloidPug
Summary: A short oneshot romance story. Has OC!Philippines x Switzerland. Gakuen!AU. Inspired by the song Don't Stop Believing by Journey.


_**Just a small town girl**_  
 _ **Living in a lonely world**_  
 _ **She took the midnight train going anywhere**_  
 _Laura Santos was a normal girl studying at World Academy. She was living her life normally. She wanted to have some fun, rather than her ordinary school life and her ordinary friends, except her best friend, Basch Zwingli._  
 _ **Just a city boy**_  
 _ **Born and raised in South Detroit**_  
 _ **He took the midnight train going anywhere**_  
 _Basch Zwingli was also, a normal guy studying at World Academy. He wanted to be more adventurous. He was Laura's best friend._  
 _They both were walking to a common train station, the one they used to go to school._  
 _ **A singer in a smokey room**_  
 _ **A smell of wine and cheap perfume**_  
 _Soon, on the path to the train station, Basch found himself just standing outside a "sketchy" area. He noticed a girl with lively brown eyes and wavy dark brown hair walk up beside him. It was his best friend, Laura._  
 _ **For a smile they can share the night**_  
 _ **It goes on and on, and on, and on**_  
"Hey, Laura," _Basch said with a slight hint of happiness in his voice._  
"Oh, Basch! I didn't expect you to be here, where are you going?" _Laura asked._  
"I'm going to the train station, but after that I don't quite know." _he said._  
"Well… I'll come with you."  
 _ **Strangers waiting**_  
 _ **Up and down the boulevard**_  
 _ **Their shadows searching in the night**_  
 _ **Streetlight people**_  
 _ **Living just to find emotion**_  
 _ **Hiding somewhere in the night**_  
 _They were on the train. Nostalgic environments were there to be shown. Basch squeezed Laura's hand, as her mind filled again with memories of them two, when they first met when they were freshmen._  
 _"What am I supposed to do," Laura thought. "I'm new here, I don't know where I'm supposed to go, don't know how to act, I don't know anything about this place…" A blonde-haired figure emerged out of the dark. "Huh? But it's about… twenty minutes after time…"_  
"Hello, do you need any help? I'm new here too, I think you're in my class. I'm Basch Zwingli, what's your name?"  
"Laura Santos…" _she said with not much hesitation in her voice, and outstretched her hand._  
 _Love confessions, love words, she wanted them to happen soon._  
 _ **Working hard to get my fill**_  
 _ **Everybody wants a thrill**_  
 _ **Payin' anything to roll the dice**_  
 _ **Just one more time**_  
 _ **Some will win, some will lose**_  
 _ **Some were born to sing the blues**_  
 _ **Oh, the movie never ends**_  
 _ **It goes on and on, and on, and on**_  
 _Basch, just like Laura, was a born hard worker. He had many memories, many with her, as that one day in winter when he grew to love her…_  
 _He was walking back to school, from his lunchtime job that he shared with Laura. Being from a country that was tropical and had no winter, she couldn't survive that long in it, even in various layers._  
"B-Basch, can we um… s-stop for a while. I'm kinda… tired and c-cold…" _asked Laura._  
 _Being the kind, cool and permitting person he was, he stopped and let her sit on a bench on the bridge they were walking on_.  
"Thank you, Basch… You're really a good friend, but are you sure you're okay with just a coat on?"  
"Yes, Laura… The weather is always intense back home in Switzerland. I'm sure I can do this," _said Basch, he was sure._  
"No!" _the stubborn Filipino said._ "Have my scarf, it's too cold for you."  
"Laura, I don't-"  
"Take it," she replied with a smile. _Even though he didn't want to admit it, a red tinge spread across his face. Right before class time, he checked the mirror._  
 ** _And he was as red as his shirt._**  
 _They were finally at their destination. They went out and sat down on a bridge, like the one they sat on in winter._  
"Basch…" a sleepy Laura said. She was ready to admit.  
"Yes?"  
"I think I'm head over heels in love with you."  
 _Basch blushed, but he wasn't surprised. He smiled._ "I love you too."  
 _Laura smiled and kissed him on the lips._  
 _ **Don't stop believin'**_  
 _ **Hold on to the feelin'**_  
 _ **Streetlight people**_

 _ **Don't stop believin'**_  
 _ **Hold on**_  
 _ **Streetlight people**_

 _ **Don't stop believin'**_  
 _ **Hold on to the feelin'**_  
 _ **Streetlight people**_  
~єи∂~


End file.
